Cat? I'm a Kitty Cat!
by FandomRose
Summary: Imagine your OTP as cats. Person/Cat A is a house cat, and Cat B is a stray cat. Now imagine them meeting for the first time. OT3 Bonus: Person C is a duck. (NessCas)
1. Meeting

**Imagine your OTP as cats. Person/Cat A is a house cat, and Cat B is a stray cat. Now imagine them meeting for the first time.**

 **OT3 Bonus: Person C is a duck.**

* * *

Lucas was not the type of cat for going outside.

It was loud, dirty, too big, and overall dangerous.

His owner, Travis, has tried to get him to go outside, but never forced Lucas to do so, and was just fine with him staying inside anyway.  
Kumatora, his owner's mother, was a little more set on trying to get him to go outside, but gave up after a year of having a stubborn house cat.

Lucas had to get some air sometimes, though. They had a large backyard with a little concrete area where the door was, so he would stay on that area and refuse to go to the grass where he would get dirty and it got louder and just everything bad.

And this is why Kumatora, Travis and Duster (a little family!) had no idea how he and Claus were brothers.

See, Lucas had an older brother (not older by much) named Claus.

Long story short, they were complete opposites.

Claus was an outside cat, and that already named all the differences.

Even though the older brother was a ginger cat (with darker orange stripes on his back and tail), it was almost like he was brown and green with all the dirt and grass that he came in with.

Lucas kept his yellow fur (with white splotches on, well, everything) spotless in addition to not touching the dirt.

It was a miracle to keep Claus clean for longer than a day.  
But, onto the current day.

Currently, Lucas was inside, simply grooming his fur in the empty living room (The other members of his family were either out or in the other room) until he heard a faint noise.

His ears perked up and he looked around, stepping around on the coffee table and try to figure out where to look.

He heard the noise again and his curiosity peaked, he looked to the glass door that lead to their backyard and that's where he saw it.

Blue eyes met purple ones as a black cat with some white stripes in random places, including the tip of his tail, stood on the glass door, a little blue and red object on top of his head.

They just stared at each other for a moment before the cat outside slid his paw down the door and Lucas snapped out of it, padding over to the see through door and looking at him more clearly.

The noise had been the other cat's paw against the door, the blonde cat realized.

The black cat began speaking through the door. He sounded surprising clear, though still slightly muffled. "Hello! My name's Ness."

Lucas was slightly hesitant, but replied a few seconds after. "Hi... my name is Lucas." The words were mumbled, but just loud enough for the black cat-Ness-to hear.

"Oh, I like that name!" He said, smiling and looking past Lucas into his abode. "I take it you're a house cat?"

"Th-Thank you. And yes, I am..." He didn't need to inspect Ness any more before taking a guess. "And you're an outside cat?"

"Yup! Was it that obvious?" Ness laughed, and padded around the concrete area. Lucas wondered what it was like to wander around and not fear getting hurt or dirtied.

Speaking of... Ness wasn't dirty. Only his paws and his fur was ruffled, which was expected, but other than that, he was fine.

"Um, Ness..." Lucas started, getting the named cat's attention. "How come you're not extremely dirty?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Ness walked up to the door where Lucas hasn't exactly moved. "Since it rains pretty often here, there's lots of puddles, so I just go in those and I'm clean."

The blonde cat suddenly looked dismayed and slightly sympathetic. "You have to go deep in _water?_ Don't you hate water?" Lucas gasped.

"Well, I'd rather do that than die of disease just because I didn't go into water for a few minutes." The black cat shrugged.

"You make a good point..." He said, and Ness looked like he was about to say something before Lucas' owner called. "Lucas! It's time to eat!"

The named cat's eyes brightened at the thought of food, but immediately didn't like the disappointed look on Ness' face.

"Sorry! I have to go eat..."

"When will you be back?" Lucas was surprised at the question that was asked so quickly.

"Oh...! I'll be back tomorrow, because after dinner I usually nap... but if you want, I can come here in about an hour."

Ness shook his head. "No, it's okay! I'll just be here tomorrow, don't worry about it."

"Oh... okay-" Lucas was cut off by a different voice.

"Talking to someone, Lucas?" The older ginger cat asked, his ears pointed up in interest as he walked over.

"Oh! Ye-" The little brother smiled at Claus and turned back to the see through door just to find that no one was there. "... No, no, no one."

Claus gave a suspicious glance to the smaller one before shrugging and walking towards the table. "Come on then, dinner's ready."

"Alright!" Lucas casted a last glance towards the yard before catching up with Claus to eat.

* * *

 **Pretty short but**  
 **This is legit going to be chaptered.**  
 **I meant for it to be just one big oneshot, but like**  
 **I feel that it being chaptered would be kinda natural**  
 **Also I think I can come up with some cool chapter names /o v o\**  
 **Also prepare for the angst train in this coming soon like omg**  
 **All three of them (you'll probs find out who the duck is next chapter or later) have sad backstories and welcome to you thought it was a fluff fic about cute cats and a silly duck?**  
 **haha PYSCH**  
 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME SINNERS**


	2. Outside

**By the way**  
 **I forgot to say this**  
 **Duster and Kumatora are Travis' parents because I do what I want alright**  
 **And I don't know who Travis' actual parents are, and when I do find out, it'll be tOO LATE**  
 **Also, you'll find a lot of Warriors clan terminology is used in here! I'll edit it and put what some of them mean later because I'm too lazy right now;;**  
 **Anyways, read on, sinners**  
 **_**  
It was a quarter-moon **[*1]** later. True to his word, Lucas had napped after dinner the day he had said, and they met up the next day after that.

They met up for a whole week every day after that, getting to know each other better by talking through the glass.

Until, one day, Lucas actually wanted to go outside with the black cat. Talking through the glass felt weird, like a barrier, or as if talking long distance, even though it was really just a door. |

Either way, he wanted to go outside that day, and was prepared for any reaction his brother and owner would give.

He actually slept longer than usual that day (not implying that he usually woke up early) and actually pretty much slept the entire night through. A whole nine hours.

The blonde cat was woken out of the extended sleep by Claus, who was biting his scruff and shaking him.

"Wake up!" He growled, then rolled his eyes as Lucas finally opened his eyes and stood up.

"Do you _know_ how hard it is to wake you up?"

"Sorry, I really like sleeping. It's even harder to wake _you_ up, you know. You're like trying to wake up a sleeping dragon." Lucas snapped back, stretching and yawning while he watched Claus as he padded away.

"Shut up." He snickered in victory as the older brother's fur flared up in annoyance.

Travis walked into the room, clad in the clothes he wore every night before sleeping and waved to Lucas. "Hey, how was your nap, Lukey?"

"It was good! I got a whole nine hours of sleep. How about you?" Lucas meowed up at him, following the brunette and brushing up against his leg affectionately.

The human giggled and grabbed the box that was filled with their food from the cabinet.

"Oh, that's great!I slept good, too." He replied, pouring the food into both of the cat's bowls as they began to eat.

Travis' parents came in, fully dressed and ready for work.  
Only Travis and a select amount of people knew what they did for work, and Travis felt lucky that he was the kid of such cool people.

"Hey kid, we found out that we're going to work all day today. Do you think you can survive today on your own?" The mother asked, messing with the kid's hair.

"Yea, yea," He fixed his hair and nodded, going to pick up Claus after the ginger cat finished.

"If you need us, you can always call the phones at work." The father added on, fixing his shirt and walking to the door.

"I know." Travis replied, petting Claus' head calmly and sitting on the recliner chair in the living room (they had a recliner chair because, wow, is it comfortable).

"Alright! We're set. Let's go, Duster," Kumatora announced, dragging him out the door and closing it.

"Bye!" Travis called just before the door was shut, then looked down to Claus. "How about you? Did you sleep well, Clausy?"

"Eh, I slept like I usually do."

"Nothing is ever better for you, is it?"

"Not really." The brunette laughed at that and watched as the other cat began walking towards the glass door. "Where are you going, Lucas?"

"... Can I go outside today?" He asked, whipping his tail in wonder.

This took both of them by surprise, Claus' nails almost unsheathing in shock while Travis jumped slightly.

"You... want to go outside?" They asked in unison, Lucas feeling like the reaction was over-emphasizing it but understanding their confusion.

"Why...?" Claus asked, standing up on Travis' legs to look at Lucas.

"I'm just... feeling it today. You guys act like I haven't stepped paw outside at all."

"You hate it outside. You're an indoor cat, don't we know it. Why so suddenly?"  
 _  
For the love of-_

"Please?" Lucas meowed slightly louder than his normal voice, turning around and twitching his whiskers and tail to show slight irritation.

"... Oh! Of course! I'll open the door for you. Claus, you wanna go outside with him?" Travis asked, carrying the ginger cat to the sliding glass door with him.

"Why not. I'll see if I can get this scaredy-mouseon the grass." He snickered, the said cat glaring at him. "Whatever, Claus. I'll play around with you all the way to the fence!"

"You wanna bet?" Claus asked, paws hitting the ground next to Lucas as he was set down for Travis to open the door.

The blue-eyed cat took a breath of the air that came from the outside and looked to him. "I'll bet my treats for an entire week if I can't make it to the fence. Same for you if I make it to the fence."

"You're on." The brothers nodded to each other, then Claus stepped to the side. "A molly goes first."

Lucas groaned and briskly stepped out the door, whipping his tail in Claus' face as he did so.

The older brother stepped out after him, waving his tail to Travis to close the door. "What? You're small enough to be a molly."

"Shut up, I'm a tom."

"Whatever you say, sister."

"I will _scratch_ you." Lucas growled, but shrieked as realized he almost stepped onto dirt.

"... You have the cowardliness of one, too."

"I am so done with you already, oh my stars, shut up." Lucas growled, raising his voice again. He swore he heard a scratching noise to his left after that, only raising his level of being freaked out, but wouldn't let his mean older brother see that.

"Well, are you going to get on the grass?" Claus asked, a teasing tune slowly raising in his voice.

"Yes." Lucas snapped, a pink padded paw about to hit the ground before...

" _CLAUS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_ Travis shrieked, positively echoing throughout the neighborhood.

"Oh, thistles and thorns...!"

"Claus, what did you do?" Lucas gasped, not used to hearing the usually calm human yell like that.

"I may or may not have messed up his room by accident in the middle of the night a little... lot..."  
 _  
"Claus, get in here!"_ Travis stepped up to the slide glass door with crossed arms after opening it, his cheeks even tinted red in irritation.

"..." The trouble-maker got inside after that and Lucas closed it for him, and watched as the pair walked off to Travis' room.

"Lucas!" A voice called, one that the named cat easily recognized now.

"Ness!" The yellow cat turned around only to be nose-to-nose with the black cat, jumping back in embarrassment.

Ness was too surprised to notice. "You're outside!" He exclaimed, circling around Lucas to examine him. "Wow, you're smaller out here."

The said "small cat"'s ears flattened and he adorned a blank expression. _'I saw it coming.'_

"And you're bigger out here... Actually, everything's bigger out here." He muttered, looking around and having the urge to stick next to Ness.

Ness was about to say something back, but a groan from inside surprised both of the cats.

A brunette human was walking towards the door, looking scornfully to his room.

"Ugh... I can't believe him sometimes." Travis muttered, but stopped once he saw Lucas with an unknown cat.

"Lucas... who is this?" He asked, opening the sliding glass door to get a better look at the black cat. He could already tell it was a stray cat, because he had no collar and he had never seen this cat before.

"... He realizes you can't reply, right-?" Ness almost cut himself off seeing Lucas' smirk.

"This is Ness!" The smaller cat cheerfully replied, then noticed Travis' worried expression. He had learned human emotions are pretty similar to cat ones. "It's okay, he's clean. In fact, he's probably cleaner than we are. He washes almost every other day!"

The cat in question gave Lucas a bashful look before giving a weird one. "He can't understand you-"

"I can understand you, you know." Travis calmly said, kneeling on the ground to be more in range of the cats.

"Y-You-uh-ca-me-us-eh?!" The stray stammered, shifting from paw-to-paw with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

Lucas wrapped his tail around Ness comfortingly. "We don't know why or how, but Travis can understand animals. Don't freak out about it!" The blonde cat retracted his tail from the other, a hint of shyness in his expression. "It helps more than you think."

"Ah... that's insane. Alright..." Ness said, still staring at Travis with wide eyes.

Travis simply smiled and then turned his head to look inside curiously. "I wonder how much Claus cleaned up. There was a lot, but a cat can only do so much."

The stray looked inside too, but only saw a clear living room that looked both messy and organized at the same time. But a though struck him. _'Claus... where have I heard that name before?'_

"Well, I'll go check on him. You can stay out here, Lucas." The human said and opened the door again, walking inside to his room as the named cat closed the door for him.

"That was interesting." Ness commented, turning to Lucas.

They continued to talk and walk around the small area before a high pitched yowl pierced through the yard.

"Huh...?!" They gasped, about to run to where the sound came from, but the sound came to them.


End file.
